El verano de mi vida
by klainerwinchester
Summary: Love!Klaine - Kurt vivía en Ohio, en un gran chalet, feliz con su vida, aunque vivía normalmente sólo, su padre trabajaba seguido y no estaba en casa por semanas o meses. Pero este verano algo cambiará, o alguien lo hará cambiar. ¿Podrán Kurt y Blaine aceptarse y enamorarse? ¿O quedarán en un simple odio entre ellos? - Rated M por futuros episodios y lenguaje
1. El morocho

_Yo no sé como haré con las historias, monto TODOS los días menos los findes, pero los findes tengo espectáculo con los caballos. Lo siento si tardo en actualizar las historias!_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Kurt vivía en un gran chalet en Ohio, junto a su padre, el director de '_Abogados Hummel, S.L._' y el dueño del gran '_Talleres y Lubricantes Hummel, S.L._', por eso, su padre pocas veces estaba en casa. Kurt vivía prácticamente solo, pero no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño, desde que su madre murió con tan solo 8 años de edad.

-¡Kurt! - llamó su padre desde su despacho.

-¡Vooy!

Kurt dejó el ordenador encendido y se fue a ver lo que su padre quería.

-Dime papá - dijo Kurt al entrar.

-Seré rápido, ¿te acuerdas de un niño morocho de pelo negro con el que salías a jugar cuándo vivíamos en Westerville? - le cuestionó su padre mirándolo.

-Apenas, ¿por? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Pues su padre y yo volvimos a negociar, a sí que, cómo estaremos por Westerville y vosotros ya tenéis 17 y 18 años, pensamos en que Blaine se quedaría aquí durante el verano que estemos trabajando-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Venga Kurt, tampoco es para tanto, es sólo un verano, luego si no quieres, no lo volverás a ver más-

-¿Cómo vas a meter a un extraño en casa?- le cuestionó

-No es un extraño, érais muy amigos cuando érais unos críos-

-¡Exacto papá, cuando éramos unos críos, unos niños! ¿No te preguntas cómo será ahora? ¿Y sí trafica drogas? ¿Y sí me viola? Papá, ¿has pensado en eso?-

-Tranquilo hijo, seguro que ni trafica drogas ni te viola, dudo que sea gay o homófobo-

-¿Estás seguro? Ten en cuenta que el padre no lo sabrá tampoco, ¿y si es homófobo y me pega?-

-Relájate, sólo serán unos meses- terminó mi padre -ahora si me permites tengo que contactar con su padre para hablar sobre el viaje de Blaine-

Kurt bufó a la vez que rodaba los ojos y salió de la habitación con un portazo, no quería pasarse el verano encerrado con un chico que apenas conocía y apenas recordaba, ¿que pasaría si Blaine era homófobo y le hacía la vida imposible? Sólo pensarlo le daba un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

* * *

PD: ¿Queréis que sea Blaine gay o hetero y se vaya enamorando? ;)


	2. Blaine Anderson

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Kurt estaba de muy mal humor, no entendía porqué su padre quería que se quedase con un simple extraño en casa. De verdad, lo intentaba, pero no conseguía entenderle. Vale que tuviese asuntos que tratar, pero su amigo de la infancia podía quedarse solito en casa sin ningún problema, ¿verdad? Tenía 17 años, a esa edad Kurt estuvo todo el verano sin su padre sin ningún problema, cómo cuando tenia 16, 13, 12...

Ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca había pasado un verano entero con su padre, siempre se iba de negocios y nunca lo felicitaba en su cumpleaños, siempre tenía la excusa de que estaba muy ocupado. Siempre. Siempre estaba ocupado para pasar unos minutos con su hijo.

Vale, ahora Kurt estaba aún más cabreado.

-Agg, que asco de verano- dijo mientras se tumbaba en su cama y se ponía los auriculares con la música bien alta.

_ How many times do I have to tell you_  
_ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_ You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_ I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_ My head's under water_  
_ But I'm breathing fine_  
_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_ 'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, oh oh_...

_ Give me all of you_  
_ Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_ Risking it all, though it's hard_

_ 'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_ 'Cause I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you_

_ I give you all of me_  
_ And you give me all of you, oh oh..._

_All of me_ era una de sus canciones favoritas, y una de las únicas que le podía relajar en esos momentos. Después de haberla cantado un par de veces, cambió de canción y se levantó a mirar el facebook

_Solicitudes de amistad** (1)**_

**Blaine Anderson**

_Aceptar_ / _Más tarde_

-AAGGG- gritó Kurt -Vamos a ser amables Kurt- suspiró y pulsó Aceptar

En cuestión de unos minutos...

_Mensajes (4)_

**Blaine**: ¡Hola!  
**Blaine**: Me llamo Blaine Anderson, creo que de pequeños nos conocíamos, ¿verdad?  
**Blaine**: Mi padre me acaba de decir que al parecer pase el verano en tu casa.  
**Blaine**: ¿Qué tal?

-Ja ja, este es un acosador- dijo Kurt

**Kurt**: Hola, soy Kurt Hummel cómo puedes leer en mi perfil. Sí, a mí también me lo contó mi padre.

**Blaine**: Encantado Kurt, espero entonces que nos llevemos bien.

-Sí sí, cariño, eso esperamos los dos- murmuró

Ignoró su mensaje y fue a ver su perfíl, vio varias fotos de un guapo morocho de pelo rizado negro con el uniforme de el colegio Dalton, con varios amigos más y al parecer una chica morena a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

A Kurt le entró curiosidad y entró en su perfíl. **Mia Swier**. Según su facebook tenía una relación con el tal Blaine Anderson. Vale, eso podía significar que era homófobo. A Kurt no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que...

**Kurt**: Blaine.  
**Kurt**: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal?

**Blaine**: Claro, pregunta.

**Kurt**: ¿Eres homófobo?

**Blaine**: No, y mi padre ya me contó que eras gay. No tengo ningún problema con las personas que le gustan las del mismo sexo.

**Kurt**: Ok, gracias.

-Este verano va a ser muuuuy largo...-

* * *

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Muy corto? (Hice el doble e.e)

PD: Crisscolfer o Miarren? ;)


	3. Ding Dong

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

En apenas 10 minutos llegaría Blaine a la casa de Kurt, y éste no podría estar más nervioso, después de 3 días hablando con el por el facebook y conociéndolo un poco empezó a fiarse un poco de él y empezó a caerle algo mejor.

_Ding dong_

Vale, ahí estaba, Kurt podía notar sus manos sudando, se acabó de lavar la cara y bajó a abrirle, sin antes no suspirar detrás de la puerta.

-Ya llegamos- dijo contento su padre, después miró al morocho detrás suya, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y dos maletas que traía el chófer de mi padre -Blaine, Kurt, creo que ya os conocéis-

-Sí, un gusto conocerte en persona Blaine-

-Igualmente Kurt- Blaine le ofreció su mano, la cual Kurt la correspondió con una suave sonrisa.

-Te enseñaré dónde está tu cuarto, Blaine, sígueme- dijo Kurt mientras movía provocativamente las caderas.

Blaine se mordió el labio y siguió a Kurt sin decir ninguna palabra. No era que fuera gay, para nada lo era, de hecho, los respetaba totalmente, pero ese movimiento de caderas le recordó muchísimo a su novia Mia.

Al llegar a la habitación, dejaron todas las maletas y Kurt ayudó a Blaine a instalarse, colocando camisetas y pantalones que éste le iba dando en el amplio armario que no llenaría con la ropa que había traído.

-Está decidido, mañana nos vamos de compras- dijo Kurt observando el armario medio lleno del morocho.

Blaine se rió -No creo que me de el dinero de mi padre para venir de compras por Ohio-

-Venga, sólo es un regalo de bienvenida-

-No quisiera ser una molestia o estorbo- se quejó Blaine. "Adorable" pensó Kurt

-No lo eres, tranquilo, ahora vamos, te enseñaré toda la casa-

Les tomaron media hora o más para mirar toda la casa entera, y una vez hecho se fueron a la cocina a pensar en lo que iban a comer. El padre de Kurt ya les había avisado que saldría por toda la tarde entera para reservar un par de cosas con las compañías y partiría a Westerville mañana muy temprano.

-Vale, podemos hacer pizza de queso, jamón y atún, puré de patatas con bisté (bistec), pasta, espaguettis o los rollitos... Y poco más. O si no llamar a un chino o algo, aún tengo que hacer la compra y saber lo que te gusta y lo que no- explicó Kurt.

-Me gusta de todo, a sí que, lo que prefieras-

-¿La pizza te parece bien para cenar y hacer ahora unos espaguettis con atún y tomate?-

-Me parece genial- le dijo un sonriente Blaine.

Kurt tubo que girar rápidamente la cabeza y se puso a cocinar rápido, evitando la ayuda de su amigo, no quería ponerse más loco de lo que estaba ya. Pero en un movimiento que Kurt no lo esperaba, Blaine posó sus manos en las caderas del castaño y le sacó del lugar para ponerse a cocinar él la salsa, Kurt no podía estar más rojo y confundido, rápidamente se puso a mirar los espaguettis evitando que así le viera el color de su cara.

-Esto está listo, ¿están ya los espaguettis, Kurt?-

-¿Eh? ¿Los espaguettis? Ah, sí sí, están bien ya, voy a poner la mesa y ya comemos-

Kurt se maldijo mentalmente por su nerviosismo, puso la mesa y comieron con el sonido de la televisión.


	4. Hold on

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

La vida de Kurt, ahora que Blaine vivía prácticamente con él, era complicada. Después de haber comido y Kurt se hubiese sentido patéticamente estúpido, estubieron hablando sobre los amigos que tenía Kurt en Ohio, y quedaron en ir de compras al día siguiente, y ya le presentaría a algunos de sus amigos. Después de cenar vieron _Winter's Tale_, lo que lo hizo peor. Kurt lloró en la película y Blaine tubo que consolarle, lo que provocó que Kurt se sintiera peor y más atraído al morocho.

Y sumándole a eso que echaba de menos a su padre, desde que su madre había muerto, nunca habían pasado tiempo juntos.

_Oh yeah I'll tell you something_  
_ I think you'll understand_  
_ When I say that something_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_

Ésta canción siempre le traía tantos recuerdos... Recuerdos buenos, cuando su madre vivía y eran todos felices juntos.

_Oh please say to me_  
_ You'll let me be your man_  
_ And please say to me_  
_ You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_  
_ It's such a feeling that my love_  
_ I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something_  
_ I think you'll understand_  
_ When I say that something_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_

Cerró los ojos y, dejándose llevar por la canción, dejó que alguna lágrima cayese. Echaba de menos a su padre, pero sobre todo, a su madre, la extrañaba demasiado. Y no le gustaba el cambio que había dado su familia en su muerte.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_  
_ It's such a feeling that my love_  
_ I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_  
_ I think you'll understand_  
_ When I feel that something_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_  
_ I wanna hold your hand_

-Eso ha sido precioso, Kurt- escuché una voz detrás mía que me hizo saltar. Me di la vuelta y estaba Blaine apoyado en el marco de la puerta -Perdón si te asusté, pero no pude evitar escucharte cantar, fue magnífico-

-Gracias... Me trae muy buenos recuerdos esa canción- respondí limpiandome las pequeñas lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta

-¿Sabes que canto yo para sentirme mejor?- preguntó, y se acercó a mi ordenador, conectó el móvil y le vi poner una canción.

Se dió la vuelta, y mirándome, empezó a cantar.

_I know this pain _  
_Why do lock yourself up in these chains? _  
_No one can change your life except for you _  
_Don't ever let anyone step all over you _  
_Just open your heart and your mind _  
_Is it really fair to feel this way inside? _

_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to _  
_Turn around and say goodbye _  
_Until then baby are you going to let them _  
_Hold you down and make you cry _  
_Don't you know? _  
_Don't you know things can change _  
_Things'll go your way _  
_If you hold on for one more day _  
_Can you hold on for one more day _  
_Things'll go your way _  
_Hold on for one more day _

Se sentó en mi cama y dió unos golpes en ella para que le acompañase.

_You could sustain _  
_Or are you comfortable with the pain? _  
_You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness _  
_You got yourself into your own mess _  
_Lettin' your worries pass you by _  
_Don't you think it's worth your time _  
_To change your mind? _

Después de un rato analizando la situación, me acerqué poco a poco y, lentamente, me senté a su lado

_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to _  
_Turn around and say goodbye _  
_Until then baby are you going to let them _  
_Hold you down and make you cry _  
_Don't you know? _  
_Don't you know things can change _  
_Things'll go your way _  
_If you hold on for one more day _  
_Can you hold on for one more day _  
_Things'll go your way _  
_Hold on for one more day _

_I know that there is pain _  
_But you hold on for one more day and _  
_Break free the chains _  
_Yeah I know that there is pain _  
_But you hold on for one more day and you _  
_Break free, break from the chains _

Blaine estaba totalmente cantándome esa preciosa canción, a tres palmas de mi cara.

_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to _  
_Turn around and say goodbye _  
_Until then baby are you going to let them _  
_Hold you down and make you cry _  
_Don't you know? _  
_Don't you know things can change _  
_Things'll go your way _  
_If you hold on for one more day yeah _  
_If you hold on _

_Don't you know things can change _  
_Things'll go your way _  
_If you hold on for one more day, _  
_If you hold on _  
_Can you hold on _  
_Hold on baby _  
_Won't you tell me now _  
_Hold on for one more day 'Cause _  
_It's gonna go your way _

_Don't you know things can change _  
_Things'll go your way _  
_If you hold on for one more day _  
_Can't you change it this time _

_Make up your mind _  
_Hold on _  
_Hold on _  
_Baby hold on_

La canción terminó, y seguimos así, mirándonos a los ojos fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, sin pestañear.

Blaine se acercó poco a poco, mirando a mis labios fijamente. Yo no podía pensar en el momento, me acerqué lentamente, mirando a sus ojos y a sus labios repetidamente, cómo si no estubiese seguro de lo que podría pasar.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, y nuestros labios empezaron a rozarse...

_Ding dong._

Nos separamos bruscamente, yo sin saber que hacer ni a que mirar, mientras Blaine se rascaba la cabeza.

-Voy... Voy a abrir- dije saliendo rápidamente de la habiación.

-De acuerdo- pude escucharlo murmurar.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y abrí la puerta.

-¿Cedes? ¿Britt?- dije extrañado, ¿que hacian aquí? ¿Y PORQUÉ ME MOLESTARON EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO?

-Kurtieeeee, pensaba que quedaramos en el centro comercial a las 11:30- dijo Brittany.

-Eh...- miré el reloj y pude ver que eran las 12:47 "Mierda" pensé- Lo siento chicas, nos entretuvimos-

-Bueno, llama a Blaine y vamos, que tengo ganas de conocerlo- dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguien me llamaba?- decía Blaine mientras bajaba por las escaleras cómo si nada.

-Hola, me llamo Mercedes, y ella es Brittany- se presentó.

-Otro unicornio, yay!- gritó Brittany mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ehh... Britt, no es un unicornio...- le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro a mi amiga.

-Si que lo es- me dijo muy seria -Es un unicornio-

-¿Qué es un unicornio?- preguntó ahora Blaine.

-Mejor que no lo sepas- dijo Mercedes mientras salía.

Cogimos los coches y fuimos al centro comercial a comprarle la ropa a Blaine. Llegamos rápido al Centro comercial y Mercedes, Brittany y yo ibamos delante de Blaine, corriendo por todas las tiendas. Yo iba en el medio giándolas a la sección de hombres, porque osino ellas se quedarían en la sección de mujeres y no ayudarían.

Blaine entraba en el vestuario con mínimo 30 prendas, las cuales le compraba 5/6 conjuntos en cada tienda. Vimos un total de 7 tiendas, y se llevó 37 conjuntos.

-37 conjuntos, creo que van a llegarte para unos cuantos días- dijo Kurt satisfecho, mientras todos cargaban bolsas y bolsas de distintas tiendas.

-¿Crees? Yo pienso que con dos o tres me hubiese llegado- rió Blaine.

-No seas tonto, era totalmente necesario. Como mucho te durará un mes, luego tendriamos que volver a por más, y conjuntar con otros modelos y tal- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

A parte de los muchos conjuntos de Blaine, Kurt se llevaba otros cuantos... Digamos que otros 27 modelos más para él.

Llegaron a casa, guardaron toda la ropa y tomaron un café mientras los cuatro charlaban sobre Blaine, y que podrían hacer en su estancia en Ohio.

* * *

PD: Lo hice más larguito e.e Por favor, decidme que os ha parecido éste capítulo, y si se os ocurren, algunas ideas para irlos arcercando poco a poco (ya tengo una leve idea de cómo hacer que se besen e.e)


	5. Scandals

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestras ideas :) _

* * *

Blaine ya llevaba una semana en la compañía de Kurt. Habían comprado un montón de ropa, habían salido con los amigos de Kurt y habían ido a una pequeña fiesta de Rachel, donde habían cantado de todo. Blaine cantó, sobre todo, la mayoría del repertorio de Katy Perry.

Los días pasaban y Blaine no paraba de hablar con su novia, Mia, lo que le ponía de los nervios a Kurt.

-Blaine, ¿qué te parece si vamos a Scandals? Es un bar gay pero Santana y Rachel insisten en que vayamos- le dije, separando el oído del teléfono.

-Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía leyendo fanfictions en su tablet.

-De acuerdo chicas, allí estaremos, os quiero - me despedí y colgé.

-Muy bien, vamos de compras, hay que elegir un traje elegante, pero a la vez divertido, y que diga que tienes novia- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿En serio, Kurt?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio, levanta ese culo que tienes Anderson- le grité mientras subía por las escaleras. Podía notar su mirada, lo que me puso nervioso -Y deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo-

-De acueeerdo...-

**...**

Ya de vuelta a casa, con cada uno un traje para poner. Blaine llevaba unos zapatos deportivos, pantalón amarillo, camiseta negra y una chaqueta blanca. Algo sencillo y bastante 'normal'. Kurt, en cambio, llevaba un pantalón vaquero oscuro, con una camiseta de cuadros medio abierta, dando a ver su pecho, y un chaleco negro.

Pasadas las 11, Blaine y Kurt estaban en el coche camino a casa de Santana, para recogerla junto a Rachel e ir a Scandals. Ya en el aparcamiento, bajaron y corrieron a coger la identificación falsa para Blaine.

-¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?- preguntó Blaine preocupado.

-Siempre funciona, tú tranquilo- le dije, frotándole un poco la espalda como apoyo. El me miró y me sonrió. Nos miramos a los ojos y rápidamente aparté la vista y carraspeé. -Bueno, vamos allá-

Entramos, y como esperábamos, no hubo ningún problema.

-Vamos a la barra, Blaine- le grité por encima de la música, él asintió y me agarró fuerte la mano.

Santana y Rachel pidieron un Gincola, y ya estaban empezando a beberla gustosamente. "No sé cómo toleran tan bien el sabor del alcohol" pensé.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- le pregunté.

-Lo que sea, que no sepa muy fuerte, recomiéndame algo-

Asentí y me acerqué a la barra, pedí dos tequilas con kiwi. Teniendo tan solo 1/4 del vaso de alcohol para que supiera mejor.

A Blaine le gustó la bebida, que a los pocos minutos se la había bebido toda.

-Con cuidado, Blaine- le dije riendo, yo ya empezaba a notar los efectos del alcohol, pero no tanto como Blaine

-Eshtá genial, quiero mash- dijo un Blaine mareado. Yo simplemente reí y me levanté.

-Vamos a bailar mejor, para que baje pronto-

Me siguió sin protestar y empezamos a bailar.

Vale, estábamos los dos borrachos, él sin control, pero yo aún controlaba mis movimientos. Dudaba que Blaine lo hiciese.

Blaine me cogió de la cintura y me pegó más a su cuerpo.

"Vale, vale, Kurt, contrólate, tú tienes el control..."

Estar con la narices pegadas, respirando el aliento que el otro... No podía controlarme.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_ (Yeah)_  
_ That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ (Oh)_  
_ And I know I said it a million times_  
_ (Yeah)_  
_ But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ (Yeah)_

Blaine pegó sus labios contra los míos, y... Oh dios, ¿donde está el control?

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._  
_ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_ Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Siguió besándome con hambre, yo estaba en el mismísimo cielo. Blaine Anderson me estaba besando. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y él me agarró más fuerte, pegando su erección contra su pierna.

_I don't know, whatever._

**...**

La noche siguió con un par de besos compartidos en medio de las cnaciones. Hasta que a las 4 volvimos todos a casa. Santana tuvo que separarnos y separar a Blaine de la barra que intentaba conseguir otra bebida.

Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche fue que volvimos a la habitación de mis padres entre más besos, y nos quedamos dormidos ahí.


	6. Al día siguiente

Si! He actualizado hoy también, todo gracias a vuestros comentarios que me dieron ideas y ganas de ponerme a escribir, a si que aquí está! En parte, no estoy pasando unos buenos momentos... Y vuestros comentarios me animan muchísimo a seguir adelante :)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, y con un calor en mi cuerpo, extraño... Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, cegado por la luz del sol. Lo primero que veo es que no es mi habitación, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en la habitación de mis padres. Me muevo un poco pero algo me lo detiene, ¿que pasa? Y... Empiezo a recordar lo de la noche anterior, como flashes.

_Identificación falsa de Blaine._

_Tequila con wiki._

_Blaine borracho._

_Pista de baile._

_Beso._

_Besos._

_Muchos besos._

_Santana._

_Más besos..._

Mierda... ¿Qué he hecho? Me giré un poco, teniendo el rostro de Blaine en frente, viendo cómo se le caían los rizos en la cara. La verdad, es que desde que vino, no le había visto los rizos, siempre llevaba un montón de gel en el pelo. Pero... Miro a nuestros cuerpos posición cucharilla y veo que estamos vestidos. Suspiro aliviado, al menos no hice ninguna tontería.

Cogí mi trozo de almohada y la reemplacé por mi cuerpo en los brazos de Blaine, él se pegó más a ella, aún dormido, a si que me fui a darme una ducha para despejarme.

Cuando salí, ya vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa azul clara y una pañoleta azul más oscura con dibujos de caravelas, nada más para tapar algunos chupones que tenía en la clavícula. Miré el whatsapp y vi varios mensajes desde ayer

**Mercedes: **Ten cuidado con tu pequeño amigo, Kurt ;) [23:59]

**Mercedes:** Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien, ¡No bebáis mucho! [02:41]

**Santana: **Buenos días labios de chica, ¿qué tal saben esos labios de Blaine? [04:16]

**Santana: **Espero que no lo hagáis echo cuando os dejé en la casa. [04:16]

**Santana: **Os ví entrar bastante emocionados... [04:17]

**Santana:** Definitivamente... ¡LO HABÉIS HECHO! [10:46]

**Santana:** Oh dios, oh dios, ¡tengo que decirselo a Rachel! [10:47]

**Santana: **Despieeeeeeeeeeerta [11:40]

**Santana:** Bueno, yo se lo digo, luego no me digas que no te di tiempo para avisarme. [12:07]

**Rachel: **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE AYER? [12:10]

**Rachel: **Cuéntalo todo, ¿es bueno en la cama? [12:10]

Oh dios, ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Le respondí a Mercedes con un "Luego te llamo y te cuento" y a Santana y a Rachel repitiéndoles que no hicieron nada, ya que ellas no se creían que no pasó nada.

Suspiré agobiado y fui a ver a Blaine.

Seguía durmiendo, a sí que cogí unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, hizo café, tortitas, batido de fresa y plátano y zumo de naranja con limón. Cuando acabó, cogió dos bandejas con todo lo que había hecho y fue a la habitación. Cuando llegué, Blaine estaba despertándose.

-Buenos días- dije algo avergonzado -No quería despertarte, y cómo sabía que el olor lo haría por mí, decidí que era un buen día para desayunar en la cama-

-Oh dios, cuánta luz... Pero eso huele delicioso, gracias Kurt- dijo con una sonrisa

Le di una de las bandejas y yo me moví al otro lado de la cama. Puse la televisión y desayunamos con el ruido de las noticias de la mañana.

-Kurt... ¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer?- preguntó Blaine. La creepe que venía a mi boca se quedó por el camino.

-¿Qu-qué pasó?- dije algo nervioso, evitando su mirada.

-Todo-

-Oh... Te acuerdas...- dije avergonzado, poniendo mi mano en la cabeza, masajeándola con cuidado.

-Sí... ¿Pretendías que no me acordase y no decirme nada?- preguntó algo molesto.

-Vamos Blaine, tienes novia, lo que pasó no fue nada más que el efecto de el alcohol- le dije mientras lo miraba, él me miraba con algo de desprecio, molestia pero a la vez tristeza.

-Puede pero...- Blaine fue interrumpido por el timbre.

-Seguiremos con ésto más tarde, voy a ver quién es- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama. Fui hasta la puerta, y cuando la abrí, apareció una chica morena, que la verdad... Me sonaba bastante.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella sonriente.

-Hola... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-¿Ésta es la casa de los Hummel?- preguntó, yo asentí -¿Eres Kurt?- preguntó de nuevo.

-S-sí... ¿Tú quién eres?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos.

-Soy Mia, la novia de Blaine- dijo ella sonriente.


	7. Hell to the no

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Sí, era definitivo, mi día no podía ir mejor. Primero la noche, la pequeña charla con Blaine, y ahora, su novia. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quedarse en mi casa o algo? Ah-ah, cómo la diva Mercedes dice: _Hell to the no_.

-Oh, sí, sí. Me ha hablado mucho de tí, pasa- le dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-Espero que cosas buenas- rió mientras entraba -Muchas gracias, es una casa muy bonita, y difícil de encontrar-

-Gracias, todo el decorado es mío- le dije -Oh, ven, te enseño la cocina y te sirvo un café-

Le serví lo que me pidió y me disculpé para ir a buscar a Blaine.

-¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando le dijiste a tu novia donde vivía?- le susurré, pero enfadado. En la habitación podíamos gritar si quisieramos, sin que la novia se enterase, pero prefería prevenir algún problema.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Kurt?- me dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh sí, cómo si no supieras... ¡Mia esta abajo!- le reproché.

-¿Qué? ¿Mía?- preguntó.

-Mía no, tuya, si te parece- le dije bufando.

-Y-yo te juro que no le dije nada-

-Sí claro. Anda, dúchate y ponte el pantalón rojo con la camiseta negra y la pajarita de rayas- bufé por segunda vez.

-Kurt Kurt, espera- dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación -¿Puedo usar las gafas rosas?- preguntó con una adorable sonrisa.

-Amarillas Blaine, amarillas- rodé los ojos y salí a ver a Mía.

-Perdón por tardar tanto, al parecer tu novio es un dormilón- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No lo sabes tú bien, siempre que dormíamos juntos tenía que hacerle el desayuno para que despertara, y aún así nunca despertaba- decía riendo. Yo reí falsamente y me disculpé diciéndole que tenía que hacer una llamada.

Subí las escaleras y peté en la habitación de Blaine.

-Blaine, SAL YA, no la aguanto-

Blaine salió, y cómo no, tan guapo cómo siempre.

-Ya está, ¿me veo bien?-

-Da igual cómo te veas, tú entretenla. Pero sin hacer cosas guarras en mi casa- le di una mirada y me fui.

Cogí el móvil y llamé a Mercedes:

**M#** Hola Kurtie!

**K#** Hola Cedes... (suspiré)

**M#** Hey, ¿qué pasa?

**K#** Pues a ver... (Le relaté toda la historia, desde que salimos de casa hasta que vino Mia)... y ahora está abajo con ella haciendo... A saber qué coño están haciendo...

**M# **Buff chico, tú tienes un gran problema.

**K# **No me diiiiigas... No me he enterado.

**M# **Jajajaja bueno, tú no te preocupes, seguro que todo se solucionará pronto.

**K# **Eso espero, y espero que esa Mia se vaya y no pretenda quedarse en mi casa, porque ah-ah, _hell to the no._

**M# **Ehh, eso es mío!

**K# **Lo sé. Pero bueno, te cuelgo que voy a ver que andan a hacer éstos dos tórtolos.

**M# **No te pongas muy celoso! Te quiero!

**K# **Y yo a tí Cedes!

Colgé y bajé a ver que estaban haciendo Mia y Blaine. Les ví por las escaleras que estaban hablando abiertamente en el salón. A sí que subí de nuevo y me puse a arreglar la habitación de mis padres y limpiar un poco, dejándoles espacio.

**...**

Ya había acabado con las tres habitaciones y estaba a punto de acabar el baño, hasta que petaron en la puerta abierta. Me giré y ví a Blaine con su mirada intensa. "Oh no, la charla de nuevo no..."

-Bueno, Mía ya se fue, se instaló en un hotel que está a unas manzanas de aquí- dijo.

-Perfecto- le dije con una falsa sonrisa y acabé de limpiar el baño -Bueno, ¿qué te parece si comemos churrasco? Conozco un lugar donde lo hacen para chuparse los dedos-

-De acuerdo, pero luego seguiremos hablando- dijo mientras salía del baño.

Mierda... Pensaba que se había olvidado.


End file.
